A Frosted Fate
by jono6504
Summary: What was thought to be a wonderful day for snowboarding, quickly turned terrible as Odd took a tumble. What happens after, is nothing short of crazy. Lust-filled relationships, whether they are started out of thanks or not. (Rated M for language and (soon to be) smut)


I was forced to save him. Then again, I would do it over a million times. There's something strange about that boy, and it makes me love him. Don't even ask me what's going on. Anyway, back to me explaining how I had to save Odd. So we were snowboarding down the slopes, enjoying our Christmas break, when Odd decided it would be cool to go off the jump and flail about, thinking it was a neat trick. Well, push comes to shove and he biffed it, and he face planted into the snow. I'm pretty sure I undid the bindings faster than anyone ever has before. The snow was already stained red, by the time I got there.

"Odd! Odd are you okay!" I was shouting without even realizing. He wasn't moving. "Shit shit shit!" I was panting, trying to undo his snowboard bindings. "HEEEEEEELLLLP!" I was yelling, frantically trying to get all of Odd's gear off of him. I had barely noticed that he had broken his left wrist, and his right arm above and below his elbow. "Fuck.." I muttered, as I saw his broken limbs, "CAN SOMEONE FUCKING HELP?!" I was getting quite frustrated. I picked Odd up carefully, making sure to hold his arms close to his chest so they wouldn't move anymore, and I began my slow trek down the hill, calling for help the whole way. Why the fuck is nobody else on this slope?

I was halfway down the slope, when I heard the faint croak of the boy in my arms.

"Wh-what happened? Why can't I move my arms? Whaaaa?" He was barely speaking.

"Odd, I need you to listen to me. Do not move, do not try-" He was already struggling in my arms. "ODD STOP. You biffed and face planted into the snow, both of your arms are broken, and a bunch of other things probably are too, so stop moving, and everything will be okay. Okay?

"O-o-okay.." He said through chattering teeth.

"Just stick with me okay? Keep talking to me. Let's talk about Kiwi. How's Kiwi?" I asked, trying to keep him conscious. He coughed.

"Ki-Kiwi is good. I'm still surprised after 2 years we haven't been caught." He managed to say, before coughing again.

"We're almost there, Odd, don't worry. We're almost there." I lied through my teeth. It was still a good ten minutes until we'd make it down to the bottom, then I'd still have to make our way back to the cabin.

Someone zoomed past us, and I shouted after them, "HEY. STOP, STOP COME HERE!" They stopped as soon as they could, unstrapped and came over.

"Duuuude, what happened?" He asked as he saw the mangled boy in my arms.

"It doesn't matter, get down the hill and get help! FAST!" I said sternly. "Odd, are you still with me?" I asked, leaning my head in. I barely heard the grunt that helped me keep going. "Odd, Odd, you have to stay with me!" I was starting to panic. I wanted to run but I couldn't. "ODD" I shouted.

"Save me..." He managed to say, before going limp.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I began to run faster. "HEEEEELLLLP!" I managed to cry. I heard the faint buzz of a motor in the distance.

"OVER HERE! HELP! HEEEELP!" I shouted, hoping to attract whatever vehicle was approaching us. It got closer, and soon I saw a snowmobile charging up the hill, with a stretcher already on the back. The driver went up a bit, turned a while and put the snowmobile in park facing downhill.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He went of the jump, and messed up his trick, he landed face first into the snow and rolled a few times." I said, sounding uncertain.

"Okay. I need you to lay him down on this stretcher." He said pointing behind his snowmobile. I'm pretty sure I gave him a look that made him feel stupid.

"Alright." I said, still shocked at the man's response. Does everyone think I'm stupid or something? Whatever... I lifted Odd up, jeez he's light, onto the stretcher and laid him out.

"Was he conscious before?" He asked.

"Yes, I was trying to keep him that way, but he still went anyway... Will he live?" I asked, getting scared.

"If we get him out of here now, he will.. Hurry and strap him in so we can get out of here." He said, already working on the straps. After half a minute of strapping him in, we climbed onto the snowmobile.

"Ready?" The man asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said firmly.

We zoomed down the rest of the slope, finally reaching level ground where we sped up heavily to reach the main lodge. A helicopter was already running. We slowed and braked hard. Three men ran and unhooked the stretcher from the snowmobile and lifted it up and were carrying it to the helicopter. The man who was driving the snowmobile turned around and said, "They're taking him to Necker-Enfants Malades Hospital, in Paris. Unfortunately you cannot get into the helicopter to go with them, if you hop back on, I can give you a lift back to your car. I can see you care a lot about him, and i want to help." He said softly.

"Yeah, that'd mean a lot. Please." I said nervously. I got back on and we raced to the parking lot. We stopped just before my car and I ran to it, shouting back a hurried thanks. I wrenched the door open, and jammed the keys in and got out of there as soon as I could. The only reason I knew where the place was.. is because.. actually, I'd rather not talk about it now. I'll tell you later. So I was racing down the hospital, on the icy roads, sliding around on the ice (which I really could have cared less for, there was nobody else on the road) as I reached Paris. I parked in the nearest spot I could get and ran into the hospital. I ran into the emergency room and walked up to the lady at the desk.

"Hello my friend Odd Della Robbia was brought here after an accident when we were snowboarding. Do you know which room he will be in and when I can see him?" I said speaking swiftly.

"Mmmm... How do you spell it?" She asked.

"O-D-D, D-E-L-L-A space, R-O-B-B-I-A."

"Okay, one moment." I heard the clicking of her nails on the keyboard as I waited anxiously for her to tell me something. She turned back and said, "He's still in the operating room, but he will be sent to room 217. Take this, it will buzz when you'll be able to see him." She handed me one of those things you get in a restaurant.

"Erm, okay. Thanks." I said hesitantly.

"You're welcome to stay here." She said with a smile. I walked over to the waiting area which was surprisingly void of people. Then again, it was a children's hospital and it was early in the morning. I sat for who knows how long, staring at the device that would hopefully alert me that I could finally see him. Alert me that he was okay, and safe. I don't even know how long I was sitting there. After a while I just decided it was too long. After what seemed for hours, the device buzzed in my hands. I ran back up to the desk.

"Room 217?" I asked, while handing back the device.

"Yes sir. I hope everything turns out alright!" She shouted after me as I ran to the elevator.

I jammed the button for floor 2 until the doors closed. Come on.. Come on! The door opened and I ran to find room 217. I rounded the corner and saw the number in the distance. I rushed to the door and opened the door louder than I should have. I saw him laying there, gauze wrapped around his face. He was breathing, his heart moniter beeped, and it was peaceful. He was alive. He was safe. I kept up my promise... I sat in one of the chairs, and heard movement from the bed. I got up and walked next to the bed.

"Odd! It's okay! Stop struggling! You're okay stop!" I said briskly. He wouldn't quit moving. "ODD!" I said a little too loud. That only made it worse. I grabbed his hands, hoping he would quit struggling. Strangely enough, he did.

"Odd. It's okay. You're okay. I saved you. Everything is okay." I said gently. All I got back was muffled grunts. "I'll be right back okay? I'll see if I can get a doctor to at least get the bandages off of your mouth." I let go of his hands and went over to the "Call doctor" button and pressed it. "They're on their way okay? It's okay." I gripped his hands again and gently squeezed. The door slammed open. "Jeez.. can you-" I was cut off as I was slammed into the wall by Yumi.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM. HOW DID- WHAT DID YOU DO." She was screaming in my face.

"I didn't do anything!" I said frantically.

"Yumi get off him!" I heard Ulrich say. "He couldn't have done something like this. It's nearly impossible!."

"He's right you know, Yumi." Said Jeremie from behind him. I was sat down rather forcefully and muttered an insincere thank you, which may or may not have been followed with "bitch".

"William what happened?" Ulrich asked as he stood right next to the bed.

"He was doing a trick and messed up bad. He landed right on his face and tumbled down part of the slope."

"Yeah that's definitely understandable. You have to cool it Yumi. I thought you didn't really like Odd anyway?" He smirked, quickly realizing his mistake as he didn't have time to prepare for the incoming slap.

"Everyone calm down!" I think that's the first time i'v ever heard Jeremie yell. Everyone instantly became quiet. "I didn't know I could do that.. Hmm.." The doctor came in and i'm glad that everyone stopped fighting by the time he got in.

"Yes, you called?" He asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if there was someway you could remove the bandages covering his mouth so we could speak?" I asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Hmm.. I guess we could do that. Let me go get some scissors." He left and came back almost instantly.

"That was fast..." I heard Ulrich mutter. I would have laughed if the situation was better.

"Where's Aelita?" I asked Jeremie.

"Oh, she's doing some work and she couldn't come. I'm sure Odd would understand."

"Oh can it Einstein!" The outburst of Odd brought on laughter to everyone. He was back. He was himself again. And it was the beginning of the largest plethora of drama I had ever seen.


End file.
